flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψяυ
off-topic* Herr Schtick, mein schticky Freund! Sacha, F!re is not a bitch. -_- Are you ever going to stop this nonsense, whats wrong with you bullying F!regirl. That is Low and under-rated for a slut like you. Gosh, you never stop being a twat. You nasty bitch, I hope kogre gives you a sex disease ^_^ ~ENC Aura, you can't think of Sacha as a friend. She's a bully! And i don't think i'm better then anyone. I haven't even had the time to train!! ~F!re (Harmony). nope fire i spoke to aura lolol Wow. I don't like Sacha either, she bullies F!re and myself >.< She bullies me and Bil! And Vex! And most of my clan members!!! Like Harlem! ~F!regirl. I cannot see one, not one thing Sacha has said without swearing or insulting someone. Nasty. ~Firewolf ' Stop arguing on Aura's page! ;-;▬Vex You care about my blind eye (0,0) That's so nice :p I've also noticed its not completely 'blind' it's just...I rather BE blind then have to suffer what I'm suffering right now xd. It's gotten to a point in which through the scarred eye I only see burning flames and...it's just terrible, it's like one eye I see normally and the other I see that same picture;Only its in the Underworld, where a perfectly serene image is a mass of verocious flames and lava and even the animals look 'hellified', so yeah...but luckily it's only in one eye, my left eye, and it makes me look cliche, (I can't type it right) I'm not saying it being cliche is a necessarily a good thing, oh, also, it burns whenever I open it so I usually will have one-eye open -Goldine (god this is long so sorry to block up your talk page Aura xdxdxdxd). I did the thingy to avoid taking up so much space on the actual page AuraAuraAUUUUURRRRA! For some reason when I get on FLAB it says I need Unity Web Player but i'm pretty sure that this computer already has it...... Helppp mehh....-gσℓ∂ιηє●ρнσєcα ...Idk... re-install maybe... ~Aur. Nevermind..What..it's not even my computer :/ sorry yeah, bye -goldi When I get on FLAB it says I need a DX9 Level Graphics Card -_- Now i can't play ;_; Until something happens. Goldine, does it say you need DX9 Level Graphics Card? ~NocturnalPaw Jaw What? No..I don't think so...I'm sorry you can't play .____. I have no clue what a DLX372)ieqm level graphics card is or whatever so...sorry -Goldine ( your leadah and protectah :3 ) Why does it say 'Jaw' WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' 'JAW'??! Hai aura, I just wanted to talk to an old friend, since, when I returned back to the "game", after a few months, I was hit with a wall of chaos. No one was on practically, only one anti-clan pest "spying" on me, but there seems to be something else going on, I can't really put my finger on. -Smokestar Merry Christmas! ~Aura Merry Christmas, Aura! :D ~F!regurl. '/\ . /\ Why did you erase most of your page? :/ ▬Vex Aura, Vex said I draw eyes well and I want to draw you a Phoenix eye ^^ All you need to do is tell me what color you want it to be, also, you can say if you want an aura around it (on any color) or a scar, or anything of that sort, so just let me know! -Crimsonflame My eyes are ... red. But with an amber glow. A phoenix is made of fire ... fire has no scars. ~Alice Alrighty then, also, unfortunately I can't draw all of the three eyes I already have to draw this evening. Things come up xd I'll most likely do them this weekend, so please be patient with me. -Crimson Darling, Alice Black, I've seen and heard enough about you to notice you are a powerful being, as of I. My name is Winter Rose, an Angel of light, as you may call it. Though, I haven't seen you, from the other 'clans' say, and from your speaking, you are in a high place, yes? Ruler of the Diamond Legion, I must say, it is a fine Legion, but so far, I take no interest in joining, for now. I have come to ally with you, Alice, for I am one who prefers allying with the person themselves, So, what might you say, darling Alice? -Winter~Rose Of course, Miss Winter Rose. I would be delighted in a personal alliance. ~Alice fantastic, and do excuse my bothersome coming here, only to inform I wish to not ally with your entire Legion. -Winter~Rose I understand. Hm ... you summon birds too? *With a flick of her wrist, an ice-blue thunderbird appeared in the sky above them, and flew down to perch on her shoulder* ~Alice -She chuckled lightly, noticing this bird was a fierce eagle, she quickly twirled around, a white dove in each of her hands. "I see you are masterful with the animal, I am more of one who treats them as my own," -She raises her hands as the birds fly away, synchronized. "You and I are like lost sisters reunited by our shared power...oh, please do excuse my speaking, I often can lose myself..." -Winter~Rose It is quite alright. I myself speak in such manners too, sometimes. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ -Winter gently smiles at Alice, realizing their unusual similarity of abilites made them sisters of a sort. Flincing from the sight of their sharp differences was that of of Night and Day. Her flowing dress was accompinied by the shimmering flowers that were placed delicately in her silver hair- -Winter~Rose *Her own less elaborate uniform, which radiated power, masculinity, and the sheer essence of cold, merciless night, dulled in comparison to the shining presence of Winter Rose, whose light penetrated the dark with precision like a surgeon's scapel. Her red eyes glinted in the eternal moonlight as she turned to Winter Rose, sensing her slight bewilderment and confusion at their sudden differences* Winter Rose, *She said calmly, carefully caressing the plumes of the bird on her arm, whose feathers had turned into an elaborate web of shadows* Remember, Night and Day only changes the sky. Everything under it is still the same. ~Alice -Winter listened carefully of her words, speaking again in a bolder tone. "You are right, Alice, but Night and Day indeed change the ways below, such as day, the people are out if, or course, rain does not fall. Whilst Night, it sends sleep into the minds of many, those who are nocturnal stay awake as if day." she twirls around Alice, her hands then delicately taking a white flower from her silver hair, and giving it to her. "It may grant you a single wish, darling, but you must use it soon or the power will fade...it turns red when that happens, and it turns to a simple rose.". -Winter~Rose *She nodded, and took the rose, carefully folding it into her left hand, then reached inside her coat, taking out a single black rose with a jagged white center. She gestured at Winter Rose to take it, as the snow and dark skies began to blend into a pale, greying dawn that would eventually erupt into a stunning lightshow, then fade only moments later, to evening, and eventually darkness once again* Take this. I am not a wish granter ... this rose simply gives you the power to speak to the night. It wilts in one night, and when the sky turns light for those few fleeting moments, it will melt away to nothing, no longer of use. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ -Winter held the black rose in her hands, feeling the illumanous power from this nightly rose. "Gifts of flower for one to hold sacred, miss Alice?" -Winter spun around gleefully, holding the flower close to her chest whilst doing so. "A flower of the sort of which I have seen I have not found, I must thank you, Miss Alice, for the offering.". -Winter Rose took a step forward, turning to leave, "May blessing of my own sisterly self be brought upon you," -As she turns, her wings unfold as she takes a gentle flight, around her, facing Alice Black whilst her wings flitter silently in the air. -Winter~Rose *She dipped her head* ~Alice